


Did You Bring the Mints?

by terryreviews



Series: Hatter and Hare [1]
Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Their first kiss was an accident.





	Did You Bring the Mints?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm writing for a VERY specific adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. Specifically, the campy 90s show "Adventures in Wonderland" that aired on the Disney Channel. I've since rediscovered it and said to myself that I wanted at least ONE piece of fan work related to this show out there. At least one because trust me I've looked and found nothing.
> 
> And so here I am, writing a small drabble to get the urge out of my system (and to procrastinate on writing chapters for my WIPs) and to maybe give a little fanservice to the far and few who still remember the show.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

 

 

 The First time they kissed, it was an accident. A rogue crumpet had rolled off the table and when they both went to pick it up, their lips bumped.

"Hatter."

"Hare."

They stared at each other for a long moment before saying at the same time,

"You need a mint."

Which promptly cracked both of them up.

When their giggles subsided, Hatter asked, "well? Did you bring the mints?"

"Are you kidding? I always bring," Hare fished inside his jacket and produced a small tin, "the mints. Now," he popped the lid open, "do you want cool mint, spearmint, peppermint, or mint chocolate?"

"Oh, mint chocolate please," Hatter held out his hand, into which Hare plopped the tiny tablet and both of them tossed their mints into their mouths.

Resuming their tea party, neither mentioned the little tint of red in the other's cheeks.


End file.
